<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Записки одного доктора by anadan, Kykolnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247932">Записки одного доктора</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan'>anadan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik'>Kykolnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pandemics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как все будет, если заражение победит</p><p>Автор - Кykolnik<br/>Anadan - бета</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Записки одного доктора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22.06.2020</p><p> </p><p>«Прошло много времени, мой дорогой друг, с последнего раза, как я рассказывал тебе обо всем, что было в моем прошлом, есть в настоящем и будет в будущем. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я сумасшедший, ведь нам не дано знать будущее. Однако правда ещё страшнее:</p><p>сегодня 23 марта 2030 года, и карантин продолжается десять лет. </p><p>Я стал врачом в 2021 году, только тот проклятый год совершенно не помню. То было время потерянных надежд, вернувшегося страха, затянувшегося кризиса, паники, которая второй петлей обвилась вокруг шеи общества, сжимая ее все туже и туже. Мы — проклятое общество, проклятие течет в нашей крови. Антитела к Covid-19 плетут защитную сеть, но она полна дыр и порвана, как детские мечты.</p><p> </p><p>С 2021 года каждый день я просыпаюсь, одеваюсь и выхожу из дома, чтобы добраться до больницы.</p><p>За это время население земного шара сократилось вдвое. Граница стала огромной, твердой и бесконечной стеной. Безопасность властвует над миром. Да, я понимаю, что новое правительство делает все возможное, чтобы спасти людей, но единственное, к чему мы пришли — это рабство, спрятанное повсеместно под символами радуги. Символ семи цветов надежды, в итоге, стал рисунком смерти — зловещий знак ее присутствия.</p><p>Десять лет мы слушаем обещания, объяснения, сожаления. Мы верим этим словам, надеемся, что «все будет хорошо», но вирус все еще ходит между нами. Он начал истреблять нас незаметно, бесшумно, а затем продолжил открыто — убийца, что перестал скрываться.</p><p>Он кричал о себе всей мощью своего голоса: «ВСЕ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО!», насмешливо бросая это в лицо человечеству. «Все будет хорошо» — некролог, нарисованный на разбитых стеклах темных окон необитаемых домов. «Все будет хорошо» — в многоголосом стоне страдающего социума.</p><p>Я очень устал, мой дорогой друг, стоять здесь, на пустынной дороге, среди лиц, прячущихся под масками, приходить в магазины с пустыми полками, в опустошенные, разоренные торговые центры, в перегруженную зараженными пациентами больницу.</p><p>Средства индивидуальной защиты стали моей второй кожей, следы от маски на лице и за ушами давно не заживают.</p><p>Сначала я плакал, потому что давление на психику было огромным, потому что смерть окрашивала лица больных в серый цвет, потому что мы были беспомощны, никчемны. Сначала… сейчас нет.</p><p>Я не проронил ни одной слезы с 2023 года, я перестал чувствовать себя виноватым и принял смерть, которая разгуливает прямо передо мной, перед больницей, каждый день, а я продолжаю играть с ней в шахматы. Иногда мне удается выиграть, и я чувствую секундное удовлетворение — «Все будет хорошо». Иногда нет, и тоскливый последний стон новой жертвы разносится по больничным коридорам зловещим эхом смерти. «Все будет хорошо?»</p><p>Контроль заменил свободу, он стал абсолютным. Система наблюдения вездесуща. У нас появился протокол для выхода на улицу: измерение температуры, пропуск разных цветов, чтобы указать причину выхода, маршрут, предусмотренный для ограниченного перемещения, био-патрули, установленные на каждом перекрестке, проверка, проверка и еще раз проверка.</p><p>Постоянный мониторинг состояния здоровья. Здоровье стало важным и бесценным ресурсом. Каждый человек получил свой идентификационный QR-код. Невозможно выйти на улицу без QR-кода на одежде, который должен быть на виду.</p><p>Основным документом, удостоверяющим личность, является био-паспорт с подробной медкартой. Мы — заключенные, ожидающие звука сирены, чтобы двери наших клеток наконец открылись и мы смогли выйти.</p><p>Представляешь, шопинг стал ошибкой прошлого. Ошибкой! Реальность наложила на него вето. Пища теперь выдаётся порциями — каждому члену семьи. Порция не очень большая — это лишь необходимые организму продукты для удовлетворения голода и восполнения сил. Еду мы получаем на рабочем месте или в пунктах социального обеспечения по талонам, выдаваемым на работе. Человек без работы или со слабым здоровьем приговорен к смерти.</p><p>В медицинских центрах действует протокол разделения больных по степени заражения вирусом, как ты помнишь, covid-19, и процедуры, которым необходимо следовать.</p><p>Мы оставляем больных с третьей степенью умирать. Для них ничего нельзя сделать, это пустая трата времени и ресурсов. Третья степень или четыре последовательно подтвержденных случая повторного заражения covid-19, или быстро прогрессирующее развитие болезни, вызывающее осложнения — признаки тихой смерти.</p><p>Пациента оставляют наедине с собой в герметично закрытом боксе, похожем на клетку, с затрудненным дыханием, высокой температурой, отвратительными выделениями в ожидании конца своей истории.</p><p>Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. Правда ужасна, неуместна и отвратительна.</p><p>Мы думали, что вакцинация решит проблему. Мы надеялись, что снижение смертности ослабит панику среди пострадавшего населения. Вакцина стала чудом, а потом сильнейшим разочарованием в мире; она оказалась бесполезной, как плацебо.</p><p>Вирус, который поначалу не воспринимался всерьез, рос, развивался и вторгался во все сферы жизни. Уже десять лет мы живем с этим паразитом, внедрившимся в наши мысли и нашу кровь. Десять лет мы живем в полном страхе.</p><p>Свобода, братство, равенство — где они? Контроль, страх, зависимость заняли их места. Но отовсюду звенят мажорным маршем фанфары, запреты и ограничения окрашены цветами радуги, на каждом шагу мы слышим слоган «Все будет хорошо».</p><p>Больные часто приходят ко мне на прием, чтобы услышать последние новости, чтобы облегчить боль, а некоторые — чтобы умереть на пороге моего кабинета. Временами хороших новостей для них нет, тогда губы мои остаются неподвижными, бледными, тонкими и сухими, как лист бумаги. Иногда мне приходится изображать Бога для членов одной семьи, выбирая того, кто умрет, а кто выживет.</p><p>Пациенты, уходя, говорят мне: «Все будет хорошо». Они в это верят. Представляешь? Действительно верят.</p><p>Десять лет надежд, молитв и противоречивых решений правительства разрушили, шаг за шагом, экономическую, политическую и иммунную системы.</p><p>Я, сломав ручку в руках, хочу крикнуть им в ответ: «НЕ БУДЕТ! ВСЕ ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХО!» Все плохо. Человечество в меньшинстве, потому что разрушение продолжается в мыслях людей. Потеряны ценности прежней жизни, установлена новая идеология. «Не будет. Хорошо уже не будет».</p><p>У меня проявились симптомы, мой дорогой друг. И это уже четвертый случай повторного заражения. Результаты будут известны в ближайшее время. Если они положительные, то…»</p><p>Личный дневник. 23 марта 2030 года</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>